


Meno so, meglio è

by Ili91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Non è quello che sembra, Theo è quell'amico che puoi chiamare alle tre di notte per nascondere un corpo, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ili91/pseuds/Ili91
Summary: Theo non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quella conversazione, non poteva assolutamente capire perché Liam avrebbe potuto aver bisogno di lui, tra tutte le persone, a quell'ora. Ma niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo a sentire le successive parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Liam.“Theo... ho bisogno di aiuto per nascondere un corpo.”





	Meno so, meglio è

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Less I know, the better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322812) by [laheysmythes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes). 



> Nota della tradutrice: Ringrazio di cuore [noemicastle](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=309305) che ha betato questa traduzione sebbene non conosca il fandom.  
> Questa è la richiesta che ho fatto a laheysmythes, autrice di questa storia:  
> Hi! I wanted to ask you... can I translate this fic in my first language? Who don't speak english deserve to read this story, so I'm here for ask your permission about it. I'm waiting for an answer. :) Thanks  
> P.s. Obviously, credits are yours.  
> P.p.s Actually, I would like to translate more your fic, but this is the first.  
> E questa è la sua risposta:  
> Sure, go for it! :D I'm fine with it as long as they credit me for the writing haha  
> Buona lettura!  
> Ili91

Theo fu svegliato all'improvviso perché sentì il suo telefono squillare nella tasca. Si svegliò così bruscamente che finì per urtare la testa contro il tetto del suo pickup, essendo un po' disorientato perché era ancora notte, le sue abilità di lupo mannaro non avevano aiutato per niente. 

Allungò il braccio per prendere il telefono nella sua tasca e si accigliò quando vide sia l'ora sia chi stava telefonando. Sembravache Liam lo stesse chiamando alle 2:04. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo? 

“Pronto?” rispose Theo, la voce roca dal non parlare. 

Theo non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quella conversazione, non poteva assolutamente capire perché Liam avrebbe potuto aver bisogno di _lui_ , tra tutte le persone, a quell'ora. Ma niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo a sentire le successive parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Liam. 

“Theo... ho bisogno di aiuto per nascondere un corpo.”

\---

A Theo mancò l'aria quando sentì quello che Liam aveva detto, perché mai e poi _mai_ nella sua vita aveva pensato che questo potesse succedere. Sì, Liam aveva qualche problema di controllo, ma non così grave da uccidere qualcuno, giusto? 

A quanto pareva sì, e dopotutto Theo si sentiva in qualche modo colpevole per aver lasciato Liam da solo, anche se non era una sua responsabilità. 

“Tu _cosa_?” chiese Theo scioccato. “Liam, _che cosa hai fatto_?”

“M-mi sono lasciato prendere dal panico! Mi sono trasformato e, quando meno me l'aspettavo, io-” Liam cominciò a balbettare provando a spiegare la situazione, la sua voce era piena di ansia. Theo lo interruppe prima che potesse iniziare a spiegare alcun dettaglio. 

“Dove sei?” chiese Theo, togliendosi di dosso la coperta e spostandosi sul sedile del guidatore per mettere in moto il pickup. 

“Sono nello spogliatoio dei ragazzi, a scuola,” disse Liam. _Ovviamente doveva essere quella maledetta scuola._

“Non fare nulla, sto arrivando,” Theo riattaccò e con il pickup fece retromarcia un po' troppo bruscamente per uscire dal parcheggio dove aveva posteggiato per dormire.

Le mani di Theo stavano tremando un po', era diventato freddo tutto ad un tratto. Svariate ipotesi cominciarono a ronzare nella testa di Theo, che cercava di trovare una ragione sul perché questo fosse accaduto. Un cacciatore aveva cercato di attaccare Liam, che perciò aveva reagito in legittima difesa?  Era qualcuno a cui era capitato di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di una sfuriata di Liam ed era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato?

E poi, che cazzo stava facendo Liam a scuola alle 2 di notte? Era stato lì tutto il tempo o aveva fatto la... _cosa_ da un'altra parte e aveva semplicemente trasportato il corpo fino allo spogliatoio? 

Tutte queste domande stavano ronzando nella testa di Theo, facendogli venire le vertigini. Riuscì ad arrivare a scuola illeso, senza danni a se stesso o al pickup, e si diresse verso l'entrata. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di controllare i corridoi in caso ci fosse del sangue, ma per fortuna non era così.

Arrivò allo spogliatoio e spalancò la porta, per vedere un Liam molto agitato con i capelli spettinati, la sua maglietta era leggermente coperta da alcune macchie di sangue. _Cazzo._

“Ti ho lasciato solo per un maledetto giorno e questo è quello che è successo!” Theo rimproverò Liam, coprendosi la bocca con una mano, dopo aver visto la smorfia che Liam aveva fatto alle sue parole.

“N-non volevo, ero così _arrabbiato_ e quando meno ho pensato ho-” Liam si fermò e imitò il movimento delle sue mani che laceravano qualcosa con gli artigli. 

“Perché hai chiamato me?!” Theo continuava a fare domande, perché davvero questo era un problema di Liam, non suo. Perché doveva pagare per gli errori di qualcun altro quando non era da biasimare, per una volta? Ma chi voleva prendere in giro, avrebbe aiutato Liam in qualcunque caso, era già _lì;_ non era una prova sufficiente?

“Perché quando eravamo con Gabe quel giorno,in questo spogliatoio, hai cominciato a parlare di nascondere un corpo con pale e tutto il resto, e hai detto che eri un esperto!” disse Liam, il suo tono ancora alto e spaventato. 

Oh merda, sì l'aveva detto. L'aveva detto, ma lo intendeva sul serio? _Sapeva_ che Liam si sarebbe tirato indietro, aveva solo bisogno di un piccolo incentivo così che avrebbe potuto capire che stava _sbagliando_ e in quel modo non l'avrebbe fatto. Non intendeva dargli un incentivo per farlo _davvero_ , e non voleva dire che Theo sarebbe stato lì ad aiutarlo a coprire qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto. 

“Allora dov'è, Liam?” Theo si rassegnò al fatto che, a quanto sembrava, questo stava davvero accadendo. 

Liam camminò verso c'erano gli armadietti e ritornò con due grandi borsoni neri. Aveva avuto problemi a trasportarle entrambe e le gettò sul pavimento con un  _tonfo_ . Theo analizzò le borse e non erano grandi abbastanza per trasportare un corpo, il che significava solo che...

_Oh, la situazione non fa che peggiorare._ Theo si lasciò prendere dal panico, senza mostrarlo, ma questo era solo  _sbagliato_ . Certo, aveva ucciso delle persone in passato,  _sua sorella_ per l'amor del cielo, ma questo in qualche modo pareva ancora più fuori di testa. Voleva vomitare.

“Non aprirle nemmeno,” Theo scosse la testa, ancora coprendosi la bocca con la mano per imperdirsi di vomitare lì in quel momento. Sembrava che l'inferno lo avesse resorestio da tutto questo. 

“Possiamo liberarcene, _per favore_? Più veloce è, meglio è,” Liam sembrava avere fretta di andarsene da lì, e Theo si chiese come Liam fosse ancora in grado di guardarsi allo specchio, considerando come era il ragazzo di solito. All'improvviso, come per peggiorare le cose, ricordi di Liam combattere contro Scott ai tempi quando Theo lo aveva ingannato per uccidere l'alpha tornarono ad attraversare la sua mente, e sussultò, non volendo ricordare niente di tutto ciò. 

“C'era qualche testimone?” chiese Theo per cambiare argomento, esperando silenziosamente che la risposta fosse un no.

“Sì, ma me ne sono occupato,” disse Liam, l'espressione sul suo visoindecifrabile. Theo fece segno con le sue mani a Liam di proseguire, ma Liam si limitò a copiare gli stessi gesti in risposta. 

“Occupato come?” Theo aveva paura di chiedere. 

“Io-uh...” cominciò Liam; poi guardò il sangue sopra la sua maglietta. “Diciamo solo che non ne farà parola con nessuno.”

_Cazzo._ Theo poteva già immaginarsi lui e Liam indossare le tute arancioni e condividere un merdoso letto a castello per il resto delle loro vite, in una fredda stanza quadrata con sbarre di metallo arrugginito come porte, quando sarebbero stati scoperti. E Theo era così sicuro che sarebbero stati scoperti, perché anche se Liam aveva le migliori intenzioni _la maggior parte delle volte_ , i suoi piani erano sempre un casino. Per questo Theo era la mente e Liam il braccio. 

“Gesù, Liam,” Theo fece scorrere una mano tra i suoi capelli per scostarli dalla sua faccia. Pensò che sarebbe diventato pelato con tutto lo stress che questa situazione gli stava causando. 

Theo non osò chiedere nient'altro, perché a questo punto meno sapeva, meglio era. Afferrò uno dei borsoni ed emise un grugnito quando si rese conto di quanto davvero fosse pesante. _Probabilmente un corpo per borsone. A pezzi. Pezzi di un corpo._

Entrambi riuscirono a tornare al pickup di Theo, mettendo entrambi i borsoni nel bagagliaio del suo pickup. Liam si allontanò, correndo di nuovo verso l'interno della scuola, apparentemente per prendere alcuni materiali. Tornò indietro con due pale e una torcia elettrica, e anche quelle le lasciò cadere nel pickup. Theo trasalì quando le pale vennerò a contatto con il metallo del pickup. 

Salirono nel pickup, Theo stava guidando entro il limite di velocità per non farsi fermare, ma non voleva nemmeno andare troppo piano a causa della gravità della situazione. 

La prima cosa che Liam fece quando furono all'interno del pickup fu estrarre il suo portafoglio, contando le poche banconote e monete che aveva in esso. 

“Quanti soldi hai?” chiese Liam all'improvviso e Theo si girò con un'espressione ancora più spaventata. 

Stava davvero pensando a scappare dalla città, lì in quel momento? Merda, era insensibile. 

“Che cosa ti fa pensare che abbia dei soldi? Vivo nel mio pickup!” disse Theo, la sua voce diventò un po' alta alle implicazioni. 

Entrambi avrebbero dovuto lasciare la città .  Presumibilmente il prima possibile. Avrebbero probabilmente vissuto nel pickup di Theo, dormendo nel sedile posteriore come una confezione di sardine, vivendo di pasti di merda. Avrebbe ro probabilmente dovuto anche cambiare i loro nomi. Almeno si sarebbe disfatto di 'Theodore' una volta per tutte.

Matt. Avrebbe cambiato il suo nome in Matt, e Liam... Liam dava l'impressione si sarebbe chiamato Tony. Sì, decisamente. Matt e Tony, due adolescenti senzatetto che erano fuggiti dalla città. A Theo sembrava abbastanza decente.

Fu scosso dai suoi pensieri quando un telefono squillò e Liam si lasciò fuggire uno strillo acuto, lasciando cadere il telefono sul fondo del pickup. Lo schermo diceva che era Mason colui che stava chiamando.

“Oh Dio, Mason, no, non può saperlo,” Liam mise entrambe le sue mani ai lati del viso, paura e panico presero piede. 

Sì, cosa avrebbe detto Mason. _Scott._ Cosa avrebbe detto Scott se lo avesse saputo. Theo era dannatamente sicuro che se Scott l'avesse saputo, avrebbe biasimato Theo per essere una pessima influenza per Liam, e avrebbe probabilmente avuto ragione, ma non lo avrebbe lo stesso reso più facile. 

Theo si sentiva come se non potesse respirare mentre il tempo passava. Perché aveva dovuto accettare di aiutare Liam a seppellire un corpo nei boschi per l'amore del cielo? Si sentiva già così colpevole e non lo aveva nemmeno ucciso lui. 

Il cellulare squillò di nuovo e Liam sembrava stesse per scoppiare a _piangere_. Non avrebbe risposto, e ogni _squillo_ trapanava nella testa di Theo, rendendolo più agitato ogni secondo, perciò la cosa successiva che fece fu prendere il telefono, abbassare il finestrino e gettarlo fuori. 

“Che cosa hai _fatto_!” strillò Liam per il suo cellulare. 

“Non ne avrai più bisogno, fidati di me,” disse Theo, fissando Liam con un'occhiataccia e poi ritornando a guardare la strada. Erano così vicini al bosco, così vicini. 

“Certo che ne avrò bisogno, è il mio telefono!” disse Liam e ostinatamente incrociò le braccia. Dio, era come se non capisse la gravità della situazione. 

Arrivarono al bosco, e Theo parcheggio in un posto che non fosse visibile a prima vista. Controllò che non ci fossero altri testimoni nei dintorni, non aveva bisogno che Liam facesse fuori altre persone oggi, non mentre c'era lui. 

Poi qualcosa lo colpì. La prossima volta che Liam si fosse trasformato, i suoi occhi sarebbero stati blu. Quell'azzurro luminoso che sembrava uscito da un evidenziatore. Non l'innocente dorato che avevano tutti i lupi mannari. Un parte di lui non era pronta, non lo voleva. Merda, avrebbe scambiato i suoi occhi da lupo mannaro dorati scientificamente modificati se significava che Liam non lo avrebbe guardato con dannati occhi blu colpevole. 

Provò a far uscire il pensiero dalla sua mente- perché _merda_ quando aveva cominciato a tenerci così tanto a Liam? - e afferrò una pala con una mano e un borsone con l'altra, Liam fece lo stesso, avvolgendo il filo della torcia elettrica attorno al polso per trasportarla più facilmente. 

Camminarono per alcuni minuti, provando ad andare nel profondo del bosco quanto riuscirono con tutto il peso dei borsoni. Dopo che Theo la ritenne una distanza soddisfacente così che non sarebbe stato trovato, lasciò cadere il borsone a terra, respirando affanosamente dopo che lo mise giù. 

Liam stava per sedersi a terra, chiaramente esausto quando Theo lo fermò dove si trovava. 

“Che stai facendo? Sono quasi le tre e mezza, il sole sorgerà tra un paio d'ore, dobbiamo cominciare a scavare,” Theo prese entrambe le pale e ne tirò una a Liam. Che fosse dannato se Liam avesse semplicemente lasciato il resto del lavoro a lui. 

E così fecero. Scavarono sempre più in profondità nel terreno, facendo due grandi buche dove sarebbero stati in grado di lasciar cadere i borsoni e poi mettere di nuovo la terra sopra, sperando che nessuno sarebbe venuto per una passeggiata nei boschi per un po'. Lo stavano facendo in silenzio, entrambi i ragazzi concentrati nel completare il compito che avevano tra le mani il più velocemente possibile. 

“Non pensi che sarebbe più facile semplicemente seppellire ogni pezzo in un posto diverso? Così in questo modo non sarebbero in grado di trovarlo,” Liam parlò all'improvviso dopo un po' e gli occhi di Theo si allargarono. Chi era questo impostore e cosa ne aveva fatto del Liam Dunbar originale? 

Theo inserì la sua pala nel terreno, appoggiandosi per supporto. “Liam,  _senti_ quello che stai  _dicendo_ ?” 

“Chi voglio prendere in giro, non si potrebbe decomporre comunque,” disse Liam, pensieroso. “Forse dovremmo semplicemente gettare tutto nell'acido.”

C'era una linea tra quello che Theo avrebbe fatto e quello che non avrebbe fatto, e questo l'aveva appena superata.

“Che cazzo, Liam?” gridò Theo. “Che sorta di cose malate guardi, dopo che _lo_ hai tagliato a pezzi, vorresti semplicemente gettarlo nell'acido come se fosse niente?!” 

“Eliminerebbe tutte le tracce, questo è tutto ciò che sto dicendo! Mason non dovrà mai scoprire che _l'ho_ fatto!” Liam indicò verso il basso i borsoni e fece venire a Theo la pelle d'oca. 

“Quello è-” provò a dire Theo, ma aveva un nodo alla gola. “Quello è C-”

No, questo era il suo limite. Finì per vomitare nella buca che aveva appena scavato, il pensiero che Corey potesse essere nei borsoni era troppo. Era una persona così debole. L'inferno lo aveva reso debole. Il vecchio Theo sarebbe stato tipo _'vabbé'_ ma questo Theo... non avrebbe mai più ucciso nessuno, probabilmente. No, _decisamente no._

“Amico, qual è il tuo problema,” disse Liam, confuso. 

Theo aveva finito di vomitare per ora, sollevò la testa perdiscutere con Liam delle sue idee contorte quando notò che questi stava cominciando ad aprire uno dei borsoni. 

No, non aveva finito di vomitare. 

Una volta che ebbe svuotato con certezza tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco, prese un respiro profondo e alzò lentamente lo sguardo, non veramente pronto – ma a questo punto avrebbe dovuto esserlo – a vedere quella che probabilmente sarebbe stata una testa decapitata. 

Ancora una volta, niente lo avrebbe preparato per quello vide dopo. 

Vide pezzi, pezzi neri di dimensione umana di quella che sembrava essere una statua. No, non una statua, poteva essere una figura. In un certo senso gli ricordava dei Dottori del Terrore, ma solo se fossero stati in plastica. 

“Che... che cos'è questo,” Theo socchiuse gli occhi, un po' senza fiato. 

Liam aprì l'altro borsone, lasciando che il resto dei pezzi cadessero sul terreno, e lì trovò una testa, ma non era una testa umana, era una testa di Darth Varder che lo fissava dritto in faccia. 

Una dannata figura di Darth Varder a grandezza naturale era ciò che Liam aveva “ucciso.”

“Mason mi ha lasciato prendere in prestito la sua figura di Star Wars per la classe di inglese perché dovevamo produrre una presentazione e io volevo parlare degli universi alternativi,” cominciò a spiegare Liam, un po' imbarazzato ma ancora ansioso. “Ed è andata bene, ho preso 100, ma l'ho lasciata in classe prima degli allenamenti di lacrosse e l'ho dimenticata fino a che non sono andato a casa. Così sono tornato indietro di corsa a mezzanotte a scuola, e quando sono arrivato nel parcheggio, sono stato investito da una macchina.” 

Gli occhi di Theo si allargarono al fatto che Liam fosse stato investito,ma sembrava stare bene. 

“Dopo il colpo ho cominciato a trasformarmi e non riuscivo a calmarmi, sono diventato irrazionalmente arrabbiato. Artigli, zanne, pelo, occhi, tutto è venuto fuori, così mi sono diretto verso la classe per calmarmi. E sono... esploso e la mia furia si è diretta verso la statua, e quando mi sono reso conto di quello che stavo facendo era troppo tardi, era già a pezzi.” 

Theo se ne stava lì, senza parole. Si stava prendendo il suo tempo per elaborare tutte queste informazioni, sembrava solo così irreale, come se avessero gettato un secchio di acqua gelata tutta addosso a lui, o come se gli avessero appena detto che era tutto un elaborato scherzo ed era stato l'idiota a cui l'avevano fatto. 

Cominciò a ridere, ridere istericamente a quel punto, e sembrò come se volesse piangere o spingere Liam dentro alla buca e seppellirlo vivo. Entrambe, in realtà. 

“Theo, stai- stai bene?” chiese Liam, mezzo confuso e mezzo spaventato dall'improvviso scoppio di Theo. 

“Chiedi se sto bene? Sono fottutamente estasiato, Liam!” disse Theo con un sorrisetto e un sarcasmo chiaramente presente nella sua voce. “Mi _hai svegliato_ , chiamato nel mezzo della notte per _aiutarti a nascondere un corpo_ , poi fatto credere che avevi per davvero ucciso qualcuno! Quando è venuto fuori che avevi solo distrutto una maledetta statua! Perché non dovrei stare bene?!” 

“Woah, hai davvero pensato che avessi ucciso qualcuno? Che cosa te l'ha fatto-” Liam smise di parlare appena l'ho capì all'improvviso. _Nascondere un corpo. Pale. I borsoni._

Beh merda, adesso che ci pensava, l'aveva fatta sembrare più grave di quanto non fosse. 

“Per quanto riguarda i testimoni?” chiese Theo, la sua voce ancora un po' tremante. 

“Oh, era Nolan. Era quello che mi ha investito con la macchina, ed è arrivato in tempo per vedere come avevo fatto a pezzi la statua di Darth Vader di Mason. L'ho preso a pugni un paio di volte, la prima per avermi investito e la seconda così che non avrebbe parlato, e ha detto che non l'avrebbe fatto. Si è spaventato troppo e dubito che parlerà con me per un paio di giorni,” Liam si accigliò al pensiero delle sue azioni un po' severe. 

_Beh, quello spiegava il sangue_ , pensò Theo. A dispetto del fatto che stava ancora tremando perché sembrava tutto così irreale, una parte di lui era sollevata che fosse venuto fuori che non era un vero cadavere. Voleva ancora schiaffeggiare Liam in testa, ripetutamente, perché molta della tensione poteva essere evitata fin dall'inizio, ma ciononostante era sollevato. 

Il sole stava cominciado a sorgere, e avevano ancora due buche nel terreno (una contenente vomito) e un gruppo di pezzi della statua disseminati dappertutto. 

“Allora... seppelliamo i pezzi separatamente così che nessuno li ricostruirà?” chiese ancora una volta Liam dopo che vide che Theo era più calmo. 

“A nessuno fregherà un cazzo Liam, è _plastica_ , spingiamoli semplicemente tutti dentro una buca,” replicò Theo. Le parole che Liam aveva usato suonavano ancora molto fuori di testa, anche adesso con il contesto.

Liam fece come gli era stato detto, vedendo che Theo era troppo angosciato per continuare a lavorare. Una volta che ebbero finito di spingere tutti i pezzi dentro entrambe le buche, cominciarono a coprirne una. 

“Perciò per tutto questo tempo hai pensato che fosse un corpo umano, e mi avresti lo stesso aiutato a nasconderlo?” gli chiese Liam, provando a comprendere la logica di Theo. 

“Sembra di sì,” disse Theo. Che peccato che i lupi mannari non potessero ubriacarsi, perché aveva davvero bisogno di un alcolico per dimenticare che questa intera esperienza fosse mai avvenuta. Sembrava così sconfitto seduto a terra, di colpo i cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi parevano più presenti ed era come se fosse invecchiato di quattro anni nell'arco di una notte. 

Il viaggio fino a casa di Liam fu tranquillo. Erano entrambi esausti, entrambi sembravano uno schifo, coperti di terra. A quanto pareva Liam era stato investito da una macchina, e Theo si sentiva come se ipoteticamente fosse successo anche a lui. 

“Possiamo... possiamo dimenticare che questa esperienza sia mai avvenuta?” disse Liam, senza guardare Theo, i suoi occhi concentrati sulla strada. 

“Sì, preso nota,” annuì Theo, anche lui senza guardare Liam. 

Liam ringraziò silenziosamente il fatto che fosse Sabato, così che non ci fosse scuola quel giorno. Sia lui sia Theo riuscirono ad entrare silenziosamente a casa di Liam senza svegliare i suoi genitori. Liam si fece una doccia, poi lasciò che Theo se ne facesse una dopo che ebbe finito. 

Quella mattina, Liam lasciò che Theo restasse e dormisse nella sua stanza, perché dopo tutto l'inferno che Liam gli aveva fatto passare (gioco di parole voluto), era il minimo che potesse fare. Così entrambi i ragazzi non dissero nulla, mentre erano distesi ai lati opposti dello stesso letto, e si addormentarono nel giro di minuti. 

In seguito, Liam dovette vendere la sua TV e l'Xbox per pagare la sostituzione della figura di Darth Vader di Mason. Né Liam né Theo menzionarono mai più l'argomento della loro notte nei boschi per il resto delle loro vite, ma almeno adesso Liam era sicuro che potesse contare su Theo per qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno, letteralmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che abbiate riso quanto me quando l'ho letta la prima volta. Provate a rileggerla una seconda, la apprezzerete ancora di più ora che sapete come sono andate davvero le cose.  
> L'ultima stagione ha permesso al mio cuore di shipper di battere di nuovo forte con Teen Wolf grazie ai Thiam, quindi spero di tornare di nuovo con altre traduzioni, ce ne sono tante di questa autrice davvero belle.  
> Grazie di nuovo alla mia beta, che si è offerta gentilmente di aiutarmi. In questo modo sono riuscita a migliore la traduzione che oggi arriva finalmente a voi.  
> Ilaria


End file.
